Recent years have seen development of image display devices not only displaying images in accordance with externally inputted image data but also being equipped with a see-through display function allowing the background to be seen through. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image display device provided with a see-through display function, which, when displaying an image, renders the background opaque, thereby making the display image easier to see. FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of a liquid crystal display device 800 provided with a see-through display function, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 12, the liquid crystal display device 800 includes a liquid crystal panel 810, a shutter film 820 provided on the back side of the liquid crystal panel 810, and a control portion 830 for controlling drive of the liquid crystal panel 810 and the shutter film 820. The shutter film 820 switches between two states; in one state, incident light on the liquid crystal panel 810 is directly transmitted therethrough, so that the area behind the shutter film 820 can be seen through, whereas in the other state, incident light on the liquid crystal panel 810 is indirectly transmitted therethrough, so that the area behind the shutter film 820 is shaded to an unidentifiable degree. Thus, the liquid crystal display device 800 renders the image displayed on the liquid crystal panel 810 easier to see or allows the area behind the liquid crystal panel 810 to be seen through.